eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bonemire Timeline
This zone was revamped in 2010, and is now a suitable place for solo questing from levels 65 to 70. The difficulty transitions smoothly from here to Kunark with the Kylong Plains Timeline. Shattered Weir Zastik Togginscog - continues from Barren Sky - see Cloud Mount Timeline #Heading into the Night (67) #A Drukin Archeologist (67) #Travel to the Crash Site (69) #A Stealthy Guarding (70) #A Dragon and a Ninni (70) #Back to the Beginning (70) Minxy Fonwiggle near the Portal to Barren Sky #Breaking Through the Weir(66) #Report to Drednever(66) Bigsly Spindlewop #Blazing Spindles (66) offered after accepting Breaking Through the Weir from Minxy #Crystalology (66) Pin Swishtick *Geologic Studies (66) offered after accepting Breaking Through the Weir from Minxy Drukin Tellfizz below the cliff on a ledge at #Drukin Tellfizz, Stuck Gnome (67) #Drukin Tellfizz, More Than Just a Stuck Gnome (67) required for the Cloud Mount Timeline Drednever Crash Site Brock Shrillburst #Find Gingus (66) Elly Nerwick #A Poisoned Gingus (65) offered after you finished the quest from Brock Shrillburst #A Cured Gingus (65) Captain Dabner Drednever #Fetid Harvest (66) #Insectsurrection (67) Weneb Tacklenogg #Bonemire Creature Study (66) #All for Good Research (66) #Thorny Desires (67) Vegnit Snogwit #A Quick Task to Help(67) offered after you finished the 2 quests from Minxy Fonwiggle #The Hunt for Friendship (67) #Quick Retrieval(66) #Deliver to Nepther'tum (67) #Report to Deegli Bubbowus (67) #Report to Jimtun Rubbleyew (68) offered after you finished the 4 quests from Deegli Bubbowus #Report to Deebs Beaklut (69) offered after you finished the 4 quests from Jimtun Rubbleyew #Report to Hanny Puddlezap (70) offered after you finished the 4 quests from Deebs Beaklut Grizzfazzle Coggrease *Grizzfazzle's Errands (Heroic) Nepther'tum #Doomwing Digging (66) #The Taloned Vigil Infiltrators (65) - sends you to Yazid on Halls of Fate (Island) Gimdimble Fizzwoddle *The Wondrous Inventions of a Crazed Gnome (65) (Heroic), (Heritage) An exiled droag down a climbable wall on the Drednever Crash Site island ( -133, 78, 1057 ) *A Mark of Awakening (70) (Signature) *#''Trial of Alacrity'' (Heroic) *#''Trial of Endurance'' (Heroic) *#''Trial of Spirit'' (Solo) *#''Trial of Leadership'' (Epic) Halls of Fate (Island) Yazid #Find Raluvh (67 Heroic) - sends you to Raluvh inside The Halls of Fate Alkfoz Puddlezap *Another Drednever Recovery(68) Hogpin Fubberfin *Hunger for Muck(68) Deegli Bubbowus #Stop the Enclave(68) #Striking the Legions Army (68) #Stopping the Excavation (68) #Go Back to Vegnit (68) Deathtoll access Arbiter Selek # (68) # (68) # (68) # (68) # (70) - from Lord Nagafen in Solusek's Eye Isle of the Ravasect Bomkin Flickernuk #Bomkins Request (70) #Swarming Requests (70) #Sticky Requests (69) Jimtun Rubbleyew #Scouting for the Scout (70) #The Humator Hive (70) #Kill the Harridan (70) #Ravasect Isle Status Report (69) Wedgly Hammertik #The Missing Goods (67) Aetryol Monsoon #Information from the Droag (67) #Further Research - Both of these quests can be started at the same time. Just hail Artryol again. #*Colony (67) #*The Flame of the Corpse Candles (67) Deebs Beaklut #Blackscale Push (70) #Speak with Gophy Pebblenub (70) #Remove the Blackscale Threat (70) #Speak to Vegnit Snogwit (70) Gophy Pebblenub #Pores and Candles (70) #Return to Deebs (70) Snoz Cranklekug #Airship Parts on the Stain (68) Carrion Briar Hanny Puddlezap #Soul Feasting (70) #Carrion Status Report (70) #At the end of this quest line she tells you to return after you report to Drednever Crash Site if you wish to kill more. These extra quests don't appear to give AA. ##More Soul Feasting (70) (Repeatable) ##Purge the Undying (70) (Repeatable) Pipsy Knoggleruf #Parts on the Briar (70) Nimni Gobbledot #Essences of the Plagued Island (70) 'Item-Triggered' *Lore and Legend: Ravasect (67)